


The New Face

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Thumb Wrestling Federation (TV)
Genre: Captain Esplanade is gay, M/M, N Fuego is his Pan wingman, N Fuego tries to help, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: In this new fic there is a new person at Dexteras HQ and Captain Esplanade got a crush. Featuring N Fuego trying to teach the hero to flirt.
Relationships: Captain Esplanade/Male Original Character





	The New Face

The Dexteras may be the nicer of the two wrestling teams but they also have there own problems. Poor Gary the Intern is constantly busy helping around the TWF arena and the Dexteras Headquarters. One person who saw this was Pei Pei but she got a plan. She need to hire and train a new butler for her royal castle since the previous one is going to retire soon. There are people who can train a new butler instead of her but she likes to help her servants as much as possible. So to kill two birds with one stone she decided to bring the candidate who she wants to replace the old butler with to America with her. Gary would have someone to help him and Pei Pei can help train him to be the perfect butler.

  


Pei Pei was introducing the butler to everyone in the Dexteras HQ and things were going great until they got to the gym. Captain Esplanade was helping Weredog train for his match against The Black Knight. And by helping the hero was just talking about what he would do if he was fighting the knight.   


  


"Good afternoon Weredog and Captain Esplanade, I'll would like to introduce you to Li Jie. I'm helping him train to become the next royal bulter for the castle of Porpoisestan," said Pei Pei.

  


Weredog started to happily talk about himself and the gym and anything else that was on his mind while showing Li Jie around. Captain Esplanade;however, looked like a statue if it was in a middle of an earthquake. He was just standing and staring at Li Jie. Li Jie wasn't paying attention because he was too busy following Weredog around but this confused Pei Pei. Captain Esplanade never acted like this to anyone before. Even when a Sinistra was trying to fight him the wrestler at least tried to keep his composure. Pei Pei didn't have time to question this because she had to show Li Jie to the other Dexteras so he can get started with his butler training. She stopped Weredog's talking and walked Li Jie out of the gym.   


  


When the princess and her butler left Captain Esplanade regain his ability to move and talk. "Did you see that guy Pei Pei was with?! I never seen a man that beautiful in my entire life! I swear by my family's legacy that I will go on a date with that man! It can't be that hard because I am a fantastic flirter," declared Esplanade. Weredog didn't buy this.   


  


"Umm pal. You spent the whole time just staring at him. You looked so nervous!"   


  


"I was just taken aback by his looks! Even manly man like me get surprise sometimes but I will get another chance to talk to Li Jie. In fact, I have a great idea! Tomorrow at the TWF arena I will go up to him and ask him out on a date!"

  


"Sure you will. If you bring chocolate and he breaks your heart can I have it?"

  


"I am not bringing chocolate! I don't need it to convince him!"

  


Weredog, disappointed that he won't get any chocolate, went back to training for his match. Captain Esplanade also went back to explaining how he would disarm The Black Knight of his mace and use it against him.  


  


The next day Captain Esplanade searched for his crush. He finally found Li Jie helping a janitor clean up after one of Sick Vick's 'accidents'. He immediately forgotten everyone he was going to say to the butler and just awkwardly stand in front of Li Jie. Li Jie end up being to first to talk.

  


"Hello. You are Captain Esplanade right?"

  


"NOT I! OH I MEAN YES I AM!UM..HEY!"

  


"Um..How are you?"

  


"Oh I'm doing good. How about you?"

  


"Good. Thank you."

  


"Good."

  


"I got to get back to work but it been nice talking to you."

  


"You too."

  


One of the people who saw this awkward exchange was N Fuego.The Spaniard had never seen anyone flirt so badly in his entire life and he seen Senator Skull tried to use an evil monologue to get with a girl! Usually he wouldn't help a Dextera but he couldn't let a train wreck like this go on much longer. Also helping the hero will get him back on Pei Pei's good side. N Fuego would be stupid not to help Captain Esplanade get the boy.

  


"Hey idiot! I think you need some help and I will be glad to give you some tips on flirting," said N Fuego. At this point even Captain Esplanade knew he needed help so he said "Yeah I don't know what has become of me! I promise I am usually not this bad at flirting but I can use a wingman."   


  


N Fuego spent the next few weeks helping Captain Esplanade with relationship advice. Nothing he taught the hero was working. Every time he gave him some lines to used on Li Jie he forgets him when he sees the butler. He never seen a man who can word vomit so much! The poor man will just nervously talk about the first thing on his mind. Usually that is weird comic book facts. Luckily for Esplanade, Li Jie didn't seem to mind the man's awkwardness. In fact, he shock both Captain Esplanade and N Fuego one day when he came up to Esplanade one day.

  


"Hey Cap. I'm bad at flirting so I'm just going to come out and said it. I think you are really cute and I was wondering if you will like to go watch that new DC movie that is coming out tomorrow. I know how much you like superheroes and all."

  


Captain Esplanade immediately agreed to go to the movies with the butler. N Fuego couldn't believe that Pei Pei's butler actually liked the hero back! When Li Jie was finally out of earshot N Fuego was the first one to address his shock. The only thing N Fuego can say was "HA! Ha ha! What the fuck?" Meanwhile Captain Esplanade was talking about how obvious it was that Li Jie would like him back and started to get ready despite the date not being until tomorrow. N Fuego just hope that he will find out how the date goes. He spent weeks being this guy's wingman and he is now emotionally invested in this.  



End file.
